


Touch

by premiumcable



Series: TWD Fics [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/premiumcable/pseuds/premiumcable
Summary: Rick walks in on your 'alone time'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr at grimes-slut. Enjoy!

Hearing the door close downstairs, you smiled to yourself. It had been weeks since you’d had a release and now you had the perfect opportunity with the house to yourself for the rest of the morning. Privacy, even at night, was scarce with paper-thin walls, especially since those walls were shared with a teenage boy. Turning over onto your back, you lift up your sleep shirt and pull your panties down your legs before kicking them off your toes. 

Closing your eyes, your mind wandered to its usual subject as you massaged your breasts, pulling at your nipples. The leader of your group, Rick had been the subject of your fantasies ever since you joined the group back at the prison. His dominant attitude and controlled demeanor turned you on like nothing ever had before. That man could have you dripping with just a glance.

Running your hands downward, you begin to trace small, slow circles around your clit. You sigh at the feeling and gradually speed up your small strokes. Continuing your ministrations, you slip one finger in your opening and gradually thrust it in and out while still playing with your clit. Your mind drifts back to your time at the prison and all the times you would watch Rick out in his garden, the movement and tightening of his arms as he tended the land. You couldn’t help but imagine what those arms would feel like holding you down on your stomach while he fucked you. Moaning at the thought, you press another finger into your opening and cry out at the feeling it elicits.

In your haze of pleasure, you don’t hear the door downstairs open and close. Your moans get louder as you get closer to the brink of orgasm; you can feel your walls tightening around your fingers and a tingling sensation spread throughout your pussy. The picture in your mind now changes and you think of when the group was caught in the rain on the way to Alexandria, the sight of Rick’s tight brown t-shirt sticking to his muscles was enough to make you cry out as you thought about peeling it from his torso and running your hands all over his body. 

You moan his name aloud and can feel yourself tightening, your body preparing for release. 

“Y/N-“ You hear a voice from the doorway call, Rick’s voice. But you figure it must just be a figure of your imagination, but it pushes you over the edge and you cry out. Your toes curl from the intensity of your release and your hands fist in the sheets. 

When you come back down to Earth, you hear a throat clearing across the room. You scramble to cover yourself up, looking at the entryway in horror. Rick is standing there, his mouth agape as he looks over at you. A deep flush comes over your features as you stumble over your words.

“Rick, I d-didn’t know anyone was here. I thought I was b-by myself. I-I’m sorry,” You say as you find an interesting spot on the wall and fixate on it, looking for anything to avoid meeting his gaze. You’re hoping he’ll just turn around and leave so you can both forget that this ever happened, but you’re surprised when he speaks. 

“I heard your voice from downstairs call my name, I just came by to get something for Judith.” 

Before you can say anything in response he asks, “Were you thinking about me?” You gasp and your eyes dart towards him in shock. 

“N-no I wasn’t, I-I swear,” you stutter, feeling like a little girl with her hand caught in the cookie jar as he walks slowly towards the bed where you’re sitting. Honestly, the world could open up and swallow you at this very moment and it would be welcome. You had never felt so embarrassed in your entire life. 

Rick sits at the foot of the bed, but close enough to where your calf brushes against his hip. His eyes are glued to yours and you can see that his pupils are dilated, making the normal sky blue disappear. 

“You know what, Y/N? I think you were thinking about me, do you think I don’t see the way you look at me?” He says and you freeze, you’d thought that you had been discreet with your admiration. Your eyes close and you can feel the prickling of unshed tears, one of the worst attributes about you was that you cried every time you felt deep emotion, whether it was sadness, anger, or in this case humiliation.

“Do you know how hard it is for me, knowing how you feel, to hold myself back from peeling your clothes off and defiling you every time you’re close to me?” His admission makes you lift your head and meet his gaze. Rick moves closer to you and brushes his thumb across your cheek before pulling you towards him, taking your lips with his in a rough kiss. 

You respond immediately, running your fingers through his hair as you wrap your legs around his waist. Quickly, he flips you both over and you gasp into his mouth as he grinds himself into your center. He breaks the kiss and you whimper at the loss of his lips. 

“It's so fucking hot that you think of me when you play with your pussy,” You let a soft moan out at the filthiness of his words, practically dripping at this point. 

“I can feel how wet you are, practically soaked and grinding on my cock,” He says as he puts his hands under your arms and helps you further up the mattress before moving his hands to the edge of your shirt, the only barrier between him and your pussy. He pulls your shirt up and you help by pulling to over your head and throwing it somewhere in the room. 

You throw your head back against the mattress, closing your eyes as he takes your nipple in his mouth. He lavishes it with attention before moving downwards; pressing kisses down your stomach before settling between your thighs. You couldn’t believe this was happening; it felt like a dream.

“You’ve got such a pretty little pussy,” Rick whispers, his voice husky with arousal as he pushes your thighs farther apart before licking up the length of your cunt. 

“Rick!” You moan as he focuses his attention to your swollen clit, flicking it with precision. It was like he knew what you wanted before you did and was playing your body like a finely tuned instrument. The feeling of pleasure coming from between your thighs intensified as his fingers pressed into you, the shock from the unexpected intrusion quickly dissipated as he crooked his fingers in a come-hither motion, stimulating your g-spot. 

“Oh my god! Fuck!” You cry, your head thrashing from side to side at the sensations he was causing. Pushing yourself up on your elbow, you look down at him between your legs. He looked back up at you with lust in his eyes as he intensified his motions. Your eyes close at the jolt of pleasure it causes. 

You can feel yourself coiling tight like a spring as you approach your orgasm. A feeling of warmness spreads through you and you feel yourself tightening around his fingers. 

“I’m so close, Rick. I’m gonna cum.” He takes this as a queue and sucks your clit hard. This immediately pushes you over the edge and you can feel yourself gush all over his lips and tongue, he moans at the sensation. You’re glad there’s no one else in the house to hear your screaming cries of pleasure. Rick continues working you over until you run your fingers through his hair, pulling softly to signal him to move upward. 

His lips meet yours in a hard kiss as you work on the buttons of his shirt and he works his jeans open, pausing only briefly to push his shirt from his shoulders. Standing from the bed, Rick pulls his jeans down his thighs before kicking them off his legs. His prominent erection bobs at the movement and your mouth waters at the sight of him, long and thick. He was much bigger than you imagined and you moaned quietly at the thought of him pounding into you. 

You move your hand forwards and grasp his cock, pumping slowly up and down. He curses under his breath before moving your hand away and climbing over you, pushing you back down on the soft mattress.

“Fuck, Y/N. I’m not gonna last if you keep doing that,” He says before reaching down and grasping his cock in his fist and placing it at your entrance. He teases you, pressing his tip against your clit before sliding it back down to your opening. 

“Fuck me please, Rick. I’ve wanted it for so long,” You plead desperately and your next words are caught in your throat as he thrusts his entire length inside you. You groan at the stretch, it had been quite a while since you’d had a man inside you and Rick was much larger than anyone else you’d been with. 

He quickly sets a punishing pace and the only sounds in the room are your collective groans and the sound of his flesh pounding yours as he fucks you like no one ever had before. 

“You like that, Y/N? Finally getting what you wanted, my big cock pounding your needy little pussy. Goddamn you are so fucking tight around my dick,” He rambles and you let out a loud moan at a particularly hard, deep thrust. 

“Oh my god Rick, yes do that again! Fuck me just like that!” He complies and your eyes roll back at the feeling. His brutal pace is pushing you quickly towards your release. The noises coming out of his mouth are absolutely sinful, deviating between deep groans and obscenities when you move you hips upward to meet his thrusts. 

“I’m so close,” You whimper and Rick runs his hand from its position on your hip down to your clit, tweaking it before pressing down roughly. That was all it took.

“Fuuuuccckkk!” You cry as you spasm on his cock, your hips buck and he places his hands back on your hips as he fucks you through your high. When you come back down, your focus turns to pushing him over the edge. You rake your nails down his back before digging your fingers into the flesh of his ass, pushing him deeper into you as you purposely clench your walls around his throbbing length. He groans and you can feel his rhythm break as he thrusts into you wildly, seeking his release. 

“I want you to cum inside me, baby. Fill my little pussy up, I want it so bad Rick,” You say huskily as you continue clenching around his cock. 

“Fuck!” He groans as he loses himself inside you. You moan at the feeling of his cum filling you up and he rests his head on your neck slowly, trying to catch his breath. He moves to the side, pulling his softening cock from inside your walls. Hesitantly, you turn over on your side, facing him. His face is the picture of relaxation.

“So what happens now?” You ask softly, hesitant of his answer. He looks over at you and his eyes soften at your insecure expression.

“Well, I’m gonna finish everything I need to do out there and then I’m gonna come back here and fuck you into this mattress. That okay with you?” He asks with a smirk and a grin forms on your lips. 

“No complaints here,” You say as you lean over and kiss him softly. Now that you’d had the real thing, none of your little fantasies would do you any good.


End file.
